There is provided a grinding wheel for grinding a work surface, which has an annular grindstone member fitted on an outer peripheral surface of the disc member (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
This grinding wheel is enabled to grind the work surface while the grinding member is rotating about the center of the circle of the disc member and the outer peripheral surface is kept in contact with the work surface. If the work surface has a recessed shape, the work surface is ground by the side surface of the grindstone member.